


We hate

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	We hate

There was a witch named Rowena, and she wasn't the most credible of people. Her son was the king of Hell. Their hate for each other was practically palpable, and no matter how hard they tried it remained that way. Once while tending to her garden of edible and potable potions, Rowena's son, Crowley, came in to spy on her. He had waited until she was most vulnerable, and under the illusion that she was safe. With a heavy, durable knife, Crowley tried to attack her. Of course, this didn't work. Rowena was far to cunning and flexible. Instead of being stabbed and killed, she simply stretched to the left, allowing the knife to slice her most laudatory potion.  
This particular potion, made who ever was closest to it invisible, including everything they were touching. Rowena then seemed to posses solubility as she dissolved into air right before Crowley's eyes. As he stayed there, frozen in surprise, Rowena creeped up behind him. With a spell she had pre-made, Rowena turned Cowley into a portable, snake handbag. "Ay, seems I've won it this time, dear Crowley. Guess you'll have to try a tad bit 'arder than that."And back-and-forth they went for the rest of their lives, always trying to kill the other.


End file.
